


Ten Roleplays Jack and Ianto Didn't Get Up To

by nanda (nandamai)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: 10 Things, 5 Things, Crack, Humor, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandamai/pseuds/nanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because five things just wasn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Roleplays Jack and Ianto Didn't Get Up To

**Author's Note:**

> It's so short, it's barely a fic.

1\. "Only if you're Leia. I am not wearing that bikini."

"I promise to take it right off you." 

_"No."_

*

2\. "You broke the stirrups last time, remember? And Owen's going to kill us if we steal another speculum."

*

3\. "Please. You couldn't play a virgin to save your life."

"And you could?"

"Point taken."

*

4\. "So gaoler and prisoner are out, then."

*

5\. "You do understand those tentacles are just part of the costume?"

*

6\. "No, I will not dress up as the TARDIS!"

"Wait, where are you going?"

*

7\. "Are you sure you don't want me to play Gwen?"

"Stop asking me that!"

*

8\. "That's not a roleplay, that's necrophilia. Not that I'd mind."

*

9\. "But you're not a little teapot, short and stout. You're tall and stout."

"Am I really?"

"Forget I said that."

*

10\. "I ... how exactly do you plan on dressing up as a space whale?"


End file.
